guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Platinum Blade
platinum blades do not drop from chests in Imperial Sanctum . :How can you be sure? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:46, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Sorry ,you are right but let me explain . I have personally opened over 1200 of these chests. There are approx. 5 chests opened per run ,with my groups averaging (by the time the 5th chest is opened)5-6 people left out of 8 we started with .... I have not met 1 single person who has ever seen one ,nor have I seen one drop.Of course I could be wrong , but after 1200+ keys that I have used @600g each(over 720k) I am very well convinced that they do not.If I am wrong ,please accept my appologies . And after having read this and you find that I am wrong , you should consider the cost involved trying to obtain one from here (my cost X5 at the least).lol.I should also add that I was not after this blade when I ran these chests . This is just my observation. My only intent is to save anyone that is after this to drop here a lot of time and money . Where? Can anyone tell me where they have gotten one of these swords to drop? :I had a Gold Max (req 12) one with a max defense mod drop from the Jade Brotherhood Warriors outside Marketplace in Wajjun Bazaar while in Hard Mode.----Thor79 01:45, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Same, I got one from a Jade Brother in Wajjun Bazaar as well, maybe try HM now? 81.215.13.145 08:41, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Try the mission/quest Heart of the Shiverpeaks, when you have defeated the missionboss there spawns crate and it also drops these herrings. 195.241.221.246 13:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Got an inscribable one from the end chest in the Fissure today -.- --Birchwooda Treehug 01:14, 31 December 2007 (UTC) i got one from an enchanted sword in shards of orr I got one from the end chest of Oolas lab today. 64.105.71.238 08:20, 8 April 2008 (UTC)(and this dumb site wont let me sign in even with cookies allowed!) cosyfiep. :A Chromatic Drake in the Battledepths dropped a gold max dmg inscribable Furious Platinum Blade of Enchanting. I don't agree with the "fairly short" descriptor; it's slightly longer than a Greater Highlander Blade that also fell on the same trip, looking at them on the character model in Inventory. Pandelume 04:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I just recieved mine at voltaic spear farm chest lol I'm wielding a herring on a stick! Progger 12:06, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :If you ever saw a herring, you'd think diffrently... They're quite fat. --Vipermagi 12:15, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::You mean like this?-- (Talk) ( ) 12:16, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::'And you must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest... with... A HERRING! *heavy chord* reference #71623. Well, at least that's sorted. Progger 12:17, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It had to be said. --Vipermagi 12:20, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::lol, u beat me to it (I got an edit conflict) :P-- (Talk) ( ) 12:22, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::"Too slow" —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 12:22, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::HAH! :P (had to edit 3 times due to my sucky GWiki Language Skeelz, too O_o) --Vipermagi 12:23, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I think you mean"Too Slow!"-- (Talk) ( ) 12:24, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Take This! lol :P Isk8 21:16, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::"Bad References Must Die!" :D--- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Viper fails at linking.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:18, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's a shout, so I reckoned it had ""'s --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, but you also linked it as "Énemies must die!". -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:24, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Actually, it was Ënemies... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: You Can't Defeat Me That Easily! Isk8 21:29, 22 December 2007 (UTC)